Mission PAW: Revenge & Resurrection
by BlueMoon4657
Summary: Sequal to 'Family Legacy'. When artifacts disappear from the castle and museum in Barkingburg, the PAW Patrol is called in. But the situation gets worse when the team goes missing.
1. Revenge never Dies

It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay. Six months had passed since Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and a vengeful sorcerer named Almuzar had taken over Adventure Bay and the revelation of the PAW Patrol's ancestry. The PAW Patrol now had two new members, namely their former pirate enemies Sid Swashbuckle and his pup Arrby. At the Lookout, a crowd was gathered there as the team was being interviewed by Mayor Goodway for Hello Adventure Bay.

"Good morning everyone. I'm here with Chickaletta, my co-host, and today, we're talking to Ryder and the PAW Patrol. The heroes of Adventure Bay." Mayor Goodway said as she faced the camera.

The team was standing by Mayor Goodway dressed in their uniforms and gear looking proud and professional.

"So Ryder, pups, we all want to know, how do you manage to do amazing and daring rescues?" Mayor Goodway asked excitedly.

"Well, we always work as a team." Ryder replied.

"We all know what our jobs are." Marshall added.

"Ryder's the best leader ever." Skye said.

"He gives the best treats ever." Rubble added.

"Plus, we're a family and we never give up." Chase said.

"Not to mention we also come up with a good plan to make sure everyone is saved." Rocky said.

The

"And don't forget a little spiritual guidance as well." said a voice as seven orbs of light manifested into figures. Charles and the Canine Knights of Barkingburg.

"Don't worry, we weren't going to forget that." Zuma said.

"Well you better not or we won't be happy." Arthur, Zuma's ancestor, said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, we also get help from our ancestors as well." Ryder added.

When Adventure Bay had been taken over, the team found out that they were the descendants of the Canine Knights, the heroes of Barkingburg. And ever since, the Knights had stuck around and became Adventure Bay's resident spirits. They were even helping the PAW Patrol and giving them tips on forming plans and how to direct rescues.

"I still can't get over the fact at how alike you all look." Mayor Goodway said.

It was true as the pups and Ryder resembled their ancestors in many ways. The only real noticeable difference were that the Knights wore knights armor and had Barkingburg accents.

"Well, we are related after all." Chance, Chase's ancestor, said with a smile.

"Not to mention they also have a lot of our character traits." Granite, Rocky's ancestor, added.

"Yeah." Blaze, Marshall's ancestor, said, "And we.." At the moment, Blaze hadn't watched where he was going and accidentally tripped and got tied in some electrical cords and was now rolling everywhere until he crashed into his teammates.

"Blaze." the other Knights said smiling at their clumsy fire pup.

"What? I got tied up in something." Blaze responded. Everyone laughed.

"Marshall, I think we found out where you get your clumsiness from." Skye said giggling.

"And your puns." Rubble added.

"Like we said, you're a lot like us." Richard, Rubble's ancestor, said.

"Well, there you have it Adventure Bay. The secrets to the PAW Patrol's success. We're about out of time folks." Mayor Goodway said facing the camera, "Now back to the studio for cooking with Farmer Yumi."

Everyone clapped, and the crowd broke up. The news crew began putting up their equipment, and Mayor Goodway and her purse chicken headed back to Town Hall.

"Well, we have to go now, but we'll see you later." Skyler, Skye's ancestor, said as she and her pack mates vanished. Just then, a familiar person walked up.

"Hey Ryder, hey pups." Katie said as she walked up, her long blonde hair bouncing as she walked.

"Hey Katie." Ryder said, his brown eyes lighting up at the sight of his girlfriend.

Knowing their leader wanted some alone time with Katie, the pups left them alone, but not without a little tease.

"Ryder and Katie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." they teased as the went into the Lookout.

The two looked at each other and shook their heads knowing the pups would never let it go.

"Hey, we still on for tonight?" Katie asked.

"Yep." Ryder replied, "Meet me by Mr. Porter's at 5."

And with that, Katie left to get cleaned up and ready for the night. Meanwhile, Ryder got things ready, with the pups insisting on helping. After that, Ryder got ready as well. At 5, the two met up by Mr. Porter's.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked as Ryder had his hands over her eyes.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." Ryder replied smiling, "You don't trust me?"

"No, I do." Katie replied with a laugh.

"Ok, now you can look." Ryder said as he took his hands off her eyes.

Katie opened her blue-green eyes and gasped. She'd been led to the beach for a picnic under the stars.

"You did this for me?" Katie asked with a big smile.

"Well, the pups insisted on helping, but yes." Ryder replied.

The two sat down on the blanket and ate some snacks. They looked at the stars shining over the bay and talked for awhile.

"You know, it's so interesting that your ancestor and his pups were just like you and the pups." Katie said.

"I know. Now I know where I get it from." Ryder replied.

"Do you think Almuzar will come back?" Katie asked.

Before Ryder could answer, he saw the Periscope move a little.

"They're looking at us, aren't they?" Katie asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Hold on." Ryder said. He took out his pup pad and pressed a button.

At the Lookout, the pups were standing on each other, Chase being at the bottom since he had the stronger back and Skye being on top since she was smaller, were looking through the Periscope.

"You see them?" Marshall asked.

"Yep." Skye replied, "And it's so adorable."

All of a sudden, a steel slat went over the eye lense, making everything go black. The pups then fell and landed in a pile. A voice then came through their pup tags.

"Nice try pups." Ryder said.

"Awww." the pups said as they tried to get out of the pile.

Ryder then put his pup pad away, and said to Katie, "They're probably gonna do that again."

"You know they're just trying to look out for you." Katie said biting into an apple, "After all, you gave them a scare when you went up against Almuzar."

"I know." Ryder replied looking out at the bay, "They also made me swear to never do that again."

"I'm sure." Katie replied.

After a while, the two decided to call it a night. Katie headed back to her pet parlor, and Ryder went back to the Lookout. The pups were watching Apollo Superpup and he joined them until it was to go to bed. The pups went to their pup houses and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave, high in the mountains in Barkingburg, a figure was standing in the dark, deep in his thoughts about the past six months.

He had planned out his revenge, got reinforcements, and the Scepter of Immortality, but it all backfired. Now he was dead and the scepter was who knows where.

His eyes grew darker as he thought about that kid and his pups. The descendants of his enemies. His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice.

"Sir? We got the artifacts and other materials from the castle and museum." the voice said.

"Excellent my dear." the ghost said before turning to someone else, "Have you found out where the scepter and jewels are?"

"Well based on the amount of magic the jewels give off, I've managed to narrow the possibilities down to the PAW Patrol's Lookout." the almost child-sounding voice replied.

"Good. The sooner we get the scepter, the sooner we get our revenge." the figure said with an angry tone.

To be continued…


	2. A New Mission

Morning arrived in Adventure Bay, and the sun was bright as ever. At the Lookout, the pups were waking up and exiting their pup houses.

"Morning pups." Chase said.

"Hey Chase." Marshall replied.

"Is it breakfast time yet?" Rubble asked.

At that moment, Ryder came down and gave the pups their breakfast.

"Hey pups, are you doing anything today?" Ryder asked.

"Rubble, Marshall, and I told the mayor we'd fill in some potholes in one of the back streets." Chase replied.

"And I told Sid and Arrby I'd help them with patrol today." Zuma added.

"Rocky and I have to go to Farmer Al's to help put new roof shingles on the barn." Skye said.

"Wow, you pups are busy today." Ryder said, "I have a couple of things to do as well."

"Ok. See you later Ryder." Rocky said as he and the pups headed into the Lookout. They put on their gear, got in the vehicles, and headed off to their locations. Ryder pulled out his pup pad to check up on Sid and Arrby.

"Hey Sid, hey Arrby." Ryder said.

"Hey Ryder." the pirate pair replied.

"How was patrol yesterday?" Ryder asked

"Really quiet." Arrby replied.

"Yeah, nothing exciting or new." Sid added.

"Ok, call if anything happens." Ryder replied.

"Argh, will do." Sid replied as he hung up.

Meanwhile, in one of the back roads, Chase, Marshall, and Rubble were filling in potholes and redirecting traffic whist Zuma was out on the bay helping Sid and Arrby. And Skye and Rocky were at Farmer Al's helping him put new roof shingles on the barn. It may have been a lot of work, but the pups didn't mind helping out their hometown.

At the Lookout, Ryder was fixing a wing on Skye's pup pack which was coming lose. While he was working, the leader of the PAW Patrol couldn't shake off the feelings lingering in the back of his mind. Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and his kittens had been extremely quiet over the past six months, and Almuzar hadn't been seen despite being dead. It was making Ryder think that they were planning something big.

The sudden ring of his pup pad brought the 10 year old back to reality. On the screen was a gold crown symbol meaning it was the Earl of Barkingburg.. Ryder set down his screwdriver and picked up his pup pad. He tapped the symbol and the Earl of Barkingburg appeared on screen.

"Hi your Earlness." Ryder said in a cheerful tone.

"Ryder, I'm afraid I have very bad news." the Earl said, worry flashing in his eyes.

"What is it?" Ryder asked.

"Several artifacts from the museum and castle of gone missing. Plus several shops were broken into and stuff was stolen." the Earl replied.

"Plus, Sweetie's nowhere to be found again." the Princess said as she came into the camera view.

"Don't worry your Highnesses, no job is too big, no pup is too small!!" Ryder exclaimed as he hung up. He called Robo Dog to get the Air Patroller ready. He then pulled out the tray and pressed the button.

At their locations, the pups' pup tags went and their leader's voice came through.

"PAW Patrol, to the Air Patroller!!" Ryder's voice called through their tags.

"Ryder needs us!!" the pups exclaimed.

The pups then quickly headed to the Lookout. They parked their vehicles and headed to the Air Patroller. However, Marshall hadn't watched where he was going and had landed on Rubble's skateboard and was now rolling towards the Air Patroller. The pups saw their pack mate rolling towards and exclaimed 'Look out!!' as the clumsy Dalmatian crashed into them.

"Hey pups, I'm board." Marshall said earning laughs from his friends. The pups got themselves out of the pile and headed in the Air Patroller. As the Air Patroller took off, they were unaware that several familiar figures were watching them, waiting for them to leave.

"PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir." Chase stated.

"Thanks pups, we have a situation in Barkingburg." Ryder said.

"Like what?" Rocky asked.

"Several artifacts from the castle and museum have been stolen, and several shops were broken into as well." Ryder replied.

"That's terrible." Rubble said.

"It is." Ryder replied, "Also, Sweetie has disappeared as well."

"Sounds like she's up to no good again." Chase said.

"Yeah, I agree." Marshall said, "That pup's always looking for trouble."

"I wonder what she's gonna do now." Zuma said.

"I hope it's nothing too big and dangerous." Skye added.

"Hold on pups." Ryder said, "We don't know if Sweetie's involved in this. But this is most definitely a-"

"Mission PAW!!" the pups exclaimed.

"Robo Dog, put us in stealth mode." Ryder said.

Robo Dog barked in reply and put the Air Patroller in stealth mode, and they took off for Barkingburg. After about two hours, the Air Patroller arrived in Barkingburg. The entrance opened, and the Air Patroller landed. The pups bounded out of the plane with their leader behind them. The team headed downstairs and put on their gear. Ryder took his place in front of the pups and began to speak.

"Ok pups, we need to find out who broke into the castle, museum, and those shops and which items were stolen." Ryder said, "So for this mission, I'll need...Chase, I need your detective skills and nose to find out who the thief is and to track them."

"Chase is on the case." the German Shepherd said proudly.

"Rocky, Skye, and Zuma, I need your radar scanner, wings, and super sonar to see if you can find the stolen objects and the thief.

"This pup's gotta fly!!" the Cockapoo exclaimed

"Green means go." the gray Mixed Breed states.

"Let's dive in." the Chocolate Labrador said eagerly.

"Marshall, I need you and your Hydro Launcher to get through locks." Ryder continued.

"I'm fired up." the Dalmatian said.

"And Rubble, I need you and your Construction Claw to move heavy stuff out of the way." Ryder concluded.

"Rubble on the double." the English Bulldog said firmly.

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!!" Ryder exclaimed.

Robo Dog had already started up the Mission Cruiser, and the pups' vehicles had been loaded. The team headed inside the Cruiser and took their seats.

"Robo Dog, take us to the castle." Ryder said.

Robo Dog barked in reply, and they took off though the tunnel. The entrance opened and the Cruiser steered onto the road and headed towards the castle, unaware what was in store for them.

To be continued…


	3. Captured

The Mission Cruiser sped through the streets of Barkingburg and towards the castle. The vehicle drove up the road leading to the castle and stopped once it got there. The doors opened and the team ran out. The Earl and the Princess were waiting beside the doors with Henry and Elizabeth, the royal kitties, with no sign of Sweetie.

"Welcome PAW Patrol." the Earl said.

"Yes, thank goodness you're here." the Princess added, "Please help us find our missing artifacts."

"We will." Ryder said, "Can you tell us what was stolen?"

"Of course." the Earl replied, "Harry Soarin, the royal sorcerer, said that several powerful spell books were stolen from his bookshelf. Apparently, they were about the Scepter of Immortality and contained powerful spells."

"That doesn't sound good." Rubble said.

"It sure does." Ryder replied, "What was stolen from the museum?"

"A statue from about 500 years ago." the Princess replied, "It's called the Statue of Mordon. It was created by one of the sorcerers at the time, Mordon. It's supposedly magic, but no one really knows. And several ceremonial objects were stolen as well."

"What about the shops in town that were broken into?" Rocky asked.

"Strangely enough, they were spice shops." the Earl replied, "Several rare and exotic spices and materials were stolen."

"Hmm. That is pretty strange." Ryder said. He thought for a minute before thinking. "Rubble, Skye, Zuma, stay here and look for clues. Chase, Rocky, Marshall, come with me. We're gonna check out the museum and shops."

"On it Ryder!" Rubble, Skye, and Zuma exclaimed as they headed off to do their jobs.

"The rest of you, get your vehicles and come with me." Ryder said.

Chase, Marshall, and Rocky headed in the Mission Cruiser and got their vehicles. Ryder took his folded up skateboard off his back, and it folded out. The four then headed down to the museum, completely unaware that several pairs of eyes were watching them from the hills.

"Perfect, they're heading to the museum." the female voice said.

"Good." a devious male voice said, "Now let's just hope they don't suspect anything."

Ryder, Chase, Marshall, and Rocky arrived at the museum and headed inside. They went to the area which displayed the history of Barkingburg. Several of the display cases looked like they had been broken into. They went over to the one that contained the Statue of Mordon.

"Chase, can you try to get the thief's scent?" Ryder asked.

"Chase is on the case." the German Shepherd replied.

Chase began sniffing around the display cases, and as he did, he began sneezing.

"Chase you ok?" Marshall asked.

"Yeah, it's just..ACHOO..my kitten..ACHOO... allergies." Chase said rubbing his nose.

"Kittens?" Ryder, Marshall, and Rocky said.

Ryder thought for minute before speaking. "Rocky, use your Radar Scanner to see if there's any hidden entrance."

"Green means go. Ruff, Radar Scanner." Rocky said as his Radar Scanner popped out of the pup pack.

As the three looked for more clues, Ryder called Skye, Zuma, and Rubble to see if they found anything.

"Pups, found anything at the castle?" the 10 year old asked.

"No." Skye replied.

"Sorry dude." Zuma said.

"Nothing." Rubble added.

"Can you three come down to the museum?" Ryder asked.

"Sure thing." the three replied.

After a few minutes of searching, Rocky's scanner found something beneath a statue of King Benjamin, the king during the time the Canine Knights were Barkingburg's service team.

"Ryder, I found what looks a trapdoor beneath that statue." Rocky said.

"Great work Rocky." Ryder complemented. Just then, Rubble, Skye, and Zuma rushes in to help their teammates.

"Just in time pups. We found a trapdoor beneath that statue." Ryder said.

"Uh Ryder?" Chase said looking through his spy goggles, "I've not only picked up at least six pairs of kitten paw prints, but also human footprints."

"Six kittens? Human footprints? You don't think Mayor Humdinger and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew are involved in this?" Rubble asked.

"Most likely." Ryder replied, "But first, we need to see where this trapdoor leads."

The team then pushed the statue of King Benjamin and revealed a hidden door. Ryder opened it to reveal a tunnel leading possibly into the basement.

"Alright pups, we should go down one at a time." Ryder said.

And with that, the team went down one at a time. At the bottom, they discovered that they weren't in the basement of the museum, but rather a tunnel that ran for miles and miles.

"Whoa dude, this is totally weird." Zuma said.

"Looks like we're in one of the tunnels." Ryder said looking at a map on his wristwatch, "The map shows that these tunnels run all over Barkingburg."

"Which means they could've gone anywhere." Skye said.

"Hold on, I'm picking up their scent." Chase said sniffing the the ground, "Ruff, ruff, flashlight."

A flashlight popped out of Chase's pup pack, and the team went deeper into the tunnel. As they walked, they couldn't shake off the eerie, nagging feeling that they had.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I've got a bad feeling about this." Marshall said.

"Me too." Rubble said.

"Me three dude." Zuma added.

"It feels like we shouldn't be here." Rocky said.

"I know pups, but we gotta keep going." Ryder said despite being overwhelmed with worry.

After walking a little ways more, the team came to a stop in front of a brick wall.

"The trail ends here." Chase said.

"I'm pretty sure there's a secret passage behind this door." Skye said.

"Agreed." Ryder said, "Rocky?"

"On it Ryder." Rocky said as he barked, his scanner popping out again. The gray Mixed Breed looked through his goggles and saw a passage behind the wall.

"There's definitely a passage behind this wall." Rocky said.

"What's this?" Zuma asked as he came across a strange looking stone. His paw pushed down on it, and the wall opened, revealing a passageway.

Chase sniffed the ground again, "This way." he said as his pack mates followed behind. They soon came to another wall, which was in fact another door. The door opened to reveal a stone room with a wooden door.

"Where are we?" Marshall asked.

"My map says we're back in the castle." Ryder said.

"Uh, guys, something about this seems...off." Chase said. All of a sudden, the wall door shut, the wooden door locked, and a steel slat went over the window. Purple smoke then began pouring in.

"It's a trap!" Rocky yelled.

"Marshall, use your Hydro Launcher!" Ryder yelled, despite coughing heavily.

"Ruff, Hydro..." Marshall started before collapsing. As the smoke thickened, one by one, the team collapsed. After a minute, the smoke cleared, but the PAW Patrol was out cold. Two figures wearing masks then walked in to find the unconscious kid and pups.

"Nice job kid." the female voice said, "Maybe I misjudged your skills."

"Thanks. It's my specialty." the child-sounding voice said.

"Now, let's get this job done and get back to getting our revenge." Sweetie said as she and the other voice laughed maniacally.

To be continued…


	4. Imprisoned & A New Enemy

**Author's note: To give you a heads up, these next few chapters are going to include magic spells spoken in Latin, but I will include the translations. The translations may not be 100% accurate, but I really don't want to look it up in a Latin dictionary cause that takes time and then putting it altogether is a giant pain, so..anyway, enjoy!**

At the castle, the Earl and the Princess were beginning to get worried. The PAW Patrol had been gone for hours and they hadn't come back. They had tried calling Ryder, but no answer. Nor was there any sign of Sweetie and the missing artifacts.

"They've been gone for almost 4 hours." the Princess said, "I'm beginning to think something's wrong."

"Me too Princess." the Earl said, "I've tried calling them, but no answer."

"Maybe we should call the Lookout to see if anyone can track their location." the Princesss suggested.

"Good idea." the Earl replied. He punched in the number to the Lookout, and after a few seconds, the ghostly form of Charles appeared on the screen.

"Hello your Highnesses." Charles said.

"Charles? What are you doing there?" the Earl asked puzzled.

"The Knights and I watch over the Lookout if Ryder and all six pups are out on a mission." Charles replied.

"What can we do for you?" Skyler asked as she came into the camera view.

"Have Ryder or the pups called you in the past 4 hours?" the Princess asked.

"No, why?" Chance asked.

"Well, they've gone for almost 4 hours, and they haven't answered our calls." the Princess replied.

"Indeed, we're beginning to think something's wrong." the Earl added.

The Knights all looked at each other for a second. Granite then spoke, "We're coming to Barkingburg, but we need to get some help first."

"Please do hurry." the Earl said as he hung up.

"What do you mean Granite?" Arthur asked, turning to his teammate.

"I mean Tracker, Everest, Sid and Arrby." Granite replied.

"Oh right. Good idea." Blaze said.

Charles quickly called Everest and told her come down to the Lookout. And thankfully, Tracker and Carlos had come into Adventure Bay a few hours earlier so they were close. Sid and Arrby were then contacted and told to come over. A few minutes later, all five of them arrived at the Lookout and headed up in the elevator to the control room.

"Hey Knights, we got here as soon as we could." Everest said.

"Si, what's wrong?" Tracker asked.

"The Earl and Princess of Barkingburg called." Richard said, "They called Ryder and the pups to come there because several artifacts disappeared. They went looking for them, but that was over 4 hours ago, and they haven't answered any calls."

"We're beginning to think something's happened to them." Skyler added.

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good." Arrby said.

"Arghh, you're right Arrby." Sid said.

"I hope they're not hurt." Carlos added.

At the moment, Katie came up in the elevator. She was surprised to see Carlos, Tracker, and Everest there.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Katie asked, "Have Ryder and the pups taken care of the situation in Barkingburg?"

The Canine Knights looked at each other. They weren't sure whether to lie or tell the truth.

_"Should we tell?"_ Chance asked psychically.

_"I don't know. I want to tell her, but at the same time, I don't want her to worry."_ Blaze responded.

_"Me too." _Granite added.

Katie noticed the looks on their faces and concluded that something was indeed wrong.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" Katie asked, narrowing her eyes, "And don't lie. You're terrible at it."

"We know." the Knights, Tracker, and Everest said.

"The truth is is that the pups and Ryder are missing." Carlos said.

Katie's face went white as she heard those words. "What?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, they went looking for the artifacts that were stolen, but they haven't been heard from in 4 hours." Arthur replied.

"I'm coming with you." Katie said immediately.

"Katie, it's too..." Skyler started.

"Ryder's my boyfriend, and the pups have done a lot for me and Cali." Katie interrupted, "I'm coming with you."

Knowing she wasn't going to back down, the Knights and the others reluctantly agreed.

"Uh, one problem, how are we going to get to Barkingburg?" Arrby asked.

"Yeah. Robo Dog and the Air Patroller are already over there." Everest said.

"Yeah, plus it takes 2 hours to get there by plane, longer by ship. And Robo Dog is the only one who can drive the Sea Patroller." Carlos added.

The group thought for a moment. Then, Chance pipped up.

"I might have an idea." Chance said before turning his leader, "Charles, how rusty are your magic skills?"

"I don't know. Why?" Charles asked. It then dawned on him. "Chance, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's really the only one that's fast enough." Chance replied.

"I agree." Richard said.

"Me too." Blaze added.

"What?" Tracker asked.

"A teleportation spell." Chance replied.

"Can you do that?" Katie asked.

"Maybe, but it's been 200 years." Charles replied, "But it's worth a shot." He then turned to his pups, "Granite, Arthur, can you try to find my spell book?"

"Yes sir, Charles." the gray Mixed Breed and Chocolate Labrador replied as they phased through the floor.

"Charles, you don't think Almuzar's involved in this do you?" Skyler asked.

"I pray to God I hope not." Charles replied.

"But Almuzar's dead." Katie said, "What could he do?"

"He's Almuzar. Who knows?" Blaze replied. Just then, Granite and Arthur returned with Charles's spell book.

"Thanks pups. I hope this works." Charles said as he flipped through the book finding the teleportation spell.

"Ok, here goes." Charles said, "_Si nos ad Barkingburg, possit impleri volo." _(take us to Barkingburg if you will, may my wish be fulfilled)

A breeze swept through the Lookout, and in a flash of light, the group was gone.

* * *

Darkness was the only thing that Chase was aware of. He felt something that was tightly tied around his paws. He was also aware of a cold, stone floor. He slowly opened his brown eyes and saw Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Skye all still unconscious. All six of them were missing their pup packs, helmets, and pup tags. All their paws were bound together by tight ropes. And they appeared to be locked in dungeon cell which was dimly lit by torches.

"Psst, pups, wake up." Chase whispered.

The other five heard the German Shepherd's voice and slowly opened their eyes.

"Chase? What happened?" Marshall asked.

"It was a trap. And we fell right into it." Chase replied.

"Where are we?" Rubble asked groggily.

"I don't know." Rocky replied.

"Hey, where's Ryder?" Skye asked.

The pups looked around the dimly lit, cold, rocky cell to see that their leader was not with them.

"Where is he?" Zuma asked.

Before any of the pups could answer, they heard the jingling of keys. The door opened, and three familiar figures entered in. A female West Highland White Terrier, a sneaky and greedy mayor dressed in purple, and the ghostly figure of a certain vengeful sorcerer. Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and Almuzar.

"Hello PAW Patrol." Sweetie said slyly.

"I see you had no trouble falling into our trap." Mayor Humdinger added smirking.

"We had a feeling you two were involved in this." Chase said defiantly.

"I'm sure you did." Almuzar said.

"What do want from us Almuzar?" Skye asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." the sorcerer replied.

"Whatever you do, we won't let you get to the scepter and elements." Marshall said.

"Oh, you mean these?" Mayor Humdinger said as he held up the scepter and the two bags containing the elements and shattered pieces of the diamond.

"Wait, how did you get those?" Rocky asked, "They were locked securely in the Lookout!"

"We had a little more help." Sweetie said.

Another figure then walked through the door and one the pups were not happy to see. A boy around Ryder's age with blonde hair, mischievous brown eyes, a devious smile, and a purple and gray super suit.

"Harold Humdinger." Rubble growled.

"Hi pups. Miss me?" Harold asked.

The pups' anger grew. Harold was one of their enemies that angered them to the core, especially after Harold captured Ryder and trapped him in the Lookout.

"No we're not dude." Zuma said with an angry tone.

"Yeah, and don't think we've forgiven you for capturing Ryder and locking him in the Lookout." Marshall added.

"Speaking of which, where is Ryder anyway?" Chase asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, tell us where he is." Skye said.

"Don't worry your pretty little tails, he's fine." Almuzar snapped, "For the moment anyway."

"Hurt him, or we swear, it will not be pretty." Chase growled.

"We would love to see you try." Sweetie said. The quartet then walked out of the cell and locked the door.

"What do we do?" Rubble asked.

"Hope someone comes for us." Rocky replied.

To be continued…


	5. Search for the Team

Darkness, a stone floor, and a chilly air was the only thing Ryder was aware of. He was also aware of something tied around his wrists and feet. In the background, he heard the dripping of water and footsteps. He then heard the jingling of keys and a door opening. He then felt someone kick him hard. He opened his eyes to see Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, Harold Humdinger for some reason, and the ghostly form of Almuzar.

"Hello Ryder." Mayor Humdinger said in an amused tone.

"Mayor Humdinger. I had feeling you and Sweetie were involved in this." Ryder replied.

"Hm. Smart kid, but not smart enough that you fell into our trap." Sweetie snickered along with Humdinger.

"What do you want?" Ryder asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Almuzar replied.

"Almuzar, I see being dead hasn't stopped you from doing anything." the leader of the PAW Patrol said in a calm but stern tone.

"Nothing will stop me from getting my revenge on you and those pathetic, pesky pups of yours." Almuzar growled as he got up in the boy's face.

"Where are the pups anyway?" Ryder said getting angry.

"Why should we tell you?" Harold said snarkingly.

"Where. Are. The. Pups?" Ryder said, his tone darkening and his eyes narrowed.

"Save your breath kid, they're fine." Sweetie said.

"But I'm afraid you won't be." Almuzar said, a smirk forming, "Harold, kittens, he's all yours."

A devious and evil smirk formed on Harold's face and the kittens entered in. Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and Almuzar then left and locked the door, leaving the 10 year old with seven figures who hated him as much as the others did.

* * *

Meanwhile in the palace, the Earl and the Princess's worry were growing by the minute. It had been almost four and a half hours, but still no word from the PAW Patrol.

All of a sudden, a breeze swept through the throne room, scaring Henry and Elizabeth. A bolt of magic shot down on the floor and in a flash of light, there stood the Canine Knights, Everest, Tracker, Carlos. Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby, and Katie.

"Hey look at that, it worked!" Blaze exclaimed.

"It did. I'm surprised." Charles replied.

"Charles? Knights?" the Earl said in awe, "How did you do that?"

"Teleportation spell." Chance replied, "It was the fastest way to get here."

"I see." the Princess said as she looked over the group, "Um, who are they?" she asked referring to Tracker, Everest, and Carlos.

"Your Highnesses, this is Everest, Tracker, and Carlos." Skyler said, "They're the other members of the PAW Patrol."

"Hola Your Highnesses." Tracker said bowing his head.

"Hi." Everest said.

"Hello to you all." the Earl said, "Now, can you help us find Ryder and the pups?"

"Arghh, we're on it Your Highness." Sid said.

"Hold on. I'm coming with you." the Princess said, "Be right back." She then headed upstairs. A few minutes later, she came downstairs wearing her mission gear.

"Hey Katie, maybe you should wear this." the Princess said holding another outfit, this one purple, and utility belt, "Since we'll be searching for the PAW Patrol, you might need it"

"Ok, thanks." Katie replied taking the outfit. She headed down the hall and came back a few minutes later dressed in the outfit.

"Your Highnesses, where were the PAW Patrol last headed?" Arrby asked.

"They said they were going to the museum to look for clues." the Princess replied.

"Then that's where we need to go." Everest said.

"Are Robo Dog and the Mission Cruiser still here?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, it's still out front." the Earl said, Oh, and Princess, please be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." the Princess replied as she and the others headed out to the Mission Cruiser. They all piled in and sat down.

"Robo Dog, take us to the museum." Charles said.

Robo Dog barked in reply, pressed on the gas, and headed down to the museum.

"I sure hope Ryder and the pups are ok. Estoy preocupado." Tracker said.

"Me too. I hope they're not hurt." Katie said, worried for her boyfriend and the pups.

"Do you think Almuzar is involved in this?" the Princess asked.

"I sure hope not." Arthur said, "They'll be in real danger if he is."

"What will he do to them if he is?" Arrby asked.

"Hard to say." Granite replied.

"Yeah, Almuzar's as unpredictable and sneaky as Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew." Richard said.

Robo Dog then barked, telling everyone they had arrived at the museum. The group got out and saw the pups' vehicles and Ryder's skateboard still out front.

"Looks like they were here." Carlos said.

"Agreed." Charles said as he turned to his team, "Pups, can you try to load the pups' vehicles into the Cruiser?"

"Yes sir." the Knights replied. As they did that, Charles floated down and grabbed Ryder's skateboard. Thankfully, the Knights were able to load the pups' vehicles into the Mission Cruiser. The group then headed inside the museum.

"Chance, can you try and sniff out where they went?" Charles asked.

"Yes sir Charles sir." Chance said proudly. The German Shepherd put his nose to the floor and began sniffing. Despite being dead for 200 years, his sense of smell was still pretty sharp. The trail led the group to the History of Barkingburg exhibit until they came across the statue of King Benjamin and the hidden trapdoor.

"You think they went down there?" Everest asked.

"Looks like it." Skyler said.

"Let's go down slowly and one at a time." Katie suggested. One by one, the group climbed down the ladder with the Knights lighting up the small tunnel. Once everyone was down, they saw they were in a larger tunnel underneath Barkingburg.

"Oh, why did it have to lead to a dark, dark tunnel?" Tracker asked a nervous voice.

"It's ok Tracker." Carlos said, rubbing the Chihuahua's head.

"Where do we go?" Arrby asked, "These tunnels probably go for miles and miles."

"Don't worry, we've been down here hundreds of times." Chance said.

"Yeah, we know these tunnels like the back of our paws." Richard added.

"This is the main one." Blaze said looking around, "If we go right, we'll head out of Barkingburg. But if we go left, we'll head towards the castle."

"Smells like they went left, I'm picking up their scents." Chance said, "Hold on, I'm picking up another scent." He sniffed the ground and then let out a big sneeze.

"You ok Chance?" the Princess asked.

"Yeah, it's just my…ACHOO, ACHOO…kitten allergy." Chance replied rubbing his nose.

"You have a kitten allergy?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Along with dust, pollen, and feathers." Chance replied.

"But the team's scent is still strong." Granite said, "This way."

The team walked through the tunnel with the Canine Knights leading the way. The tunnel seemed to go on for miles and miles until they reached a stone wall.

"The trail stops right here." Chance said.

"But if I remember correctly, there's a passage right behind this wall." Charles said.

"Are you sure?" the Princess asked.

"Positive." Charles replied.

They began feeling around for something that would open the secret door. As Sid was feeling around, his hand pressed down on a stone which opened the door.

"Nice job Captain Boss Mr. Sid sir." Arrby said.

"Thanks." Sid replied.

The group walked through the passage until it reached another wall which opened and revealed a secret room, and a little bit of purple gas spilled out.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know." Charles replied.

"Where are we?" Everest asked.

"We're back in the castle it seems." Richard replied.

"Uh guys?" Carlos said, "I think I found something."

"What is it Carlos?" Tracker asked.

The group headed over to where Carlos was and gasped. Carlos had found the PAW Patrol's pup packs, helmets, and pup tags, along with Ryder's wristwatch.

"Looks like the pups and Ryder were here." Katie said.

"But what happened to them?" Everest asked.

"I'm not sure." Skyler replied before turning to Chance, "Hey Chance, find anything else?"

"ACHOO, ACHOO…just more kitten scents." Chance replied, "And I think another pup."

"Hey, what's that gas up there?" Carlos asked.

The Knights noticed a purple residue on one of the vents. Charles and Chance floated up there, and Charles swiped up some of the residue on his finger.

"Chance, can you see what this is?" the leader of the Canine Knights asked.

"Sure." Chance replied. He sniffed at it for a few minutes. "Knockout gas." he said.

"That sounds bad. Muy malo." Tracker said.

"You don't think that…" Katie started, her face going pale.

"Everyone, as much as I hate to say it, I think the PAW Patrol's been kidnapped." Charles replied.

To be continued…


	6. Torture & Memories

Meanwhile, the pups were still tied up and locked up. It had been hours since they were captured, and there was no chance or way of getting out. The ropes were beginning to cut deep into their paws, and they were tired, hungry, and thirsty. But they were mostly worried about Ryder.

"What do we do now?" Rubble asked.

"I don't know." Chase replied, "How's everyone holding up?"

"We're ok for now." Marshall said, "Despite being cold, hungry, thirsty, and tired."

"And having no idea where we are." Zuma added.

"And not knowing what will happen to us." Skye added.

"And not knowing where Ryder is." Rocky replied.

"I know this might be hard pups, but we have to stay strong." Chase said.

"Chase is right." Marshall said, "We can't show any weakness. They might try to take advantage of it."

"I just hope Ryder is ok." Skye said, her pink eyes full of worry.

"Me too Skye. Me too." Rubble replied.

At that moment, they heard the jingling of keys. The door opened, and Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger walked in.

"What do you want?" Rocky said in a snippy way.

"Watch your tongue, you messy Mixed Breed." Mayor Humdinger snapped back. He then threw a large bucket of water on the gray pup.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Zuma yelled.

"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" Rocky exclaimed as he sputtered water, "What was that for?! You know I hate water!"

"Why? Is it because that's how your parents died?" Sweetie said in a snarky way.

Rocky's fur went white, and his brown eyes widened. "How…how did you know that?" he stuttered.

"Almuzar filled us in. And I must say, I'm deeply sorry about what you've all been through." Sweetie said with a mock sincereness.

The pups felt dread well up in their chests. If Almuzar knew how their parents died and what they were afraid of, then he was probably going to use it against them.

"Now Sweetie, let's show these pathetic pups who's boss." Mayor Humdinger said with an evil smile.

"I agree." Sweetie replied.

* * *

Harold threw Ryder up against a wall. The boy grimaced in pain, but refused to show it. Harold and the kittens had been beating him for how ever long they had been. The leader of the PAW Patrol had scratches and bruises all over him and was bleeding in several places. Ryder fell to the floor and wiped blood trickling from his mouth.

"Not as tough as you look." Harold said, obviously amused.

"Why…why are you doing this Harold?" Ryder asked, his voice hoarse.

"Because I want revenge on you annoying, goody two-shoe pups." Harold said with a slight growl, "And what better why to do that then to hurt the thing they love more than anything."

Ryder felt the urge to punch Harold for talking about his pups like that. But he was weak and dizzy, and Harold was wearing his super suit. The kittens scratched him several more times, causing his pain to increase. The door then opened and Almuzar came in.

"Harold, stop it." Almuzar hissed, "Remember, if he dies, we lose our leverage with the pups. And we also need him for our plan."

"I'm going to ask you again Almuzar, where are the pups?" Ryder said, his tone stern and serious.

Almuzar chuckled as he looked at the 10 year old. "You know, it's so interesting that you're in here being tortured and beaten yet all you care about are those precious pups of yours."

"I'd do anything for them." Ryder said.

"Of course you would." Almuzar said, smiling and amused, "After all, they are the only family you have. And you would even lay down your life for them if you could."

"Where are they?" Ryder said with a growl.

"Not your concern." Almuzar hissed before turning to Harold, "Harold, kittens, come with me."

Before exiting, Almuzar picked up Ryder by his shirt collar, shoved him against the wall, and dropped him. As Ryder fell unconscious, he was dragged back to a distant memory…

* * *

_Ryder walked out of his bedroom and down the hall. Since his mother was asleep, he walked quietly so he wouldn't wake her. As he slowly made his way down the stairs, he saw his father, Andrew, sitting on the couch looking at something and mumbling. The little boy decided not to bother him and go back upstairs. As he did, the stairs creaked and Andrew turned his head and saw his and Maya's 5 year old son._

_"Ryder, what are you doing up?" Andrew asked._

_"Sorry Papa, I was thirsty." Ryder replied._

_"It's ok buddy." Andrew said smiling, "Come here."_

_Ryder hopped down the stairs and ran over to his father. Andrew picked up his son and sat him in his lap. The two sat in silence for a few minutes._

_"Papa?" Ryder said_

_"Hm?"_

_"You know the story of King Peter and the scepter?"_

_"Yeah." Andrew replied._

_"Where did you learn it?" Ryder asked._

_"Well, it's been told in my family for years." Andrew replied, his brown eyes lighting up, "In fact, your ancestor, Charles, was originally from Barkingburg. I think that's where the story comes from."_

_"What did he do?" Ryder asked, his big, brown eyes full of curiosity._

_"You know, I don't know." Andrew replied, "I think he was some sort of serviceman."_

_"Like a soldier? Or a hero?" Ryder asked._

_"In a way, yes." Andrew said, ruffling his son's dark brown hair similar to his, "He had a chest of stuff that's been in the family for years. I just have to find out where your grandfather put it."_

_"Papa, do you think I could be hero someday?" Ryder asked, his eyes big and bright, "You and Mama have taught me how to care for people and help them."_

_"Maybe buddy. Who knows what life holds. And maybe you'll meet a beautiful woman." Andrew said smiling._

_"Like Mama?" the 5 year old asked._

_"Yes, most definitely like your mother." Andrew replied as his eyes got a soft tone to them._

_"I love you Papa." Ryder said as he hugged his father._

_"I love you too, my sweet baby boy." Andrew replied, holding his son close to him.…_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Canine Knights, Everest, Tracker, Carlos, Sid, Arrby, Katie, and the Princess we're back in the castle and in the library. They had searched for the team a little while longer, but still no luck to finding the missing boy and pups.

"It's been almost 8 hours, and still nothing." the Earl said.

"I hope they're ok." the Princess added.

"Don't worry, we've just got to keep trying." Charles said as he scrolled through a book.

"Agreed." Chance added.

"Charles, you and the Knights have been looking at every book related to magic in here for the past hour, what are you trying to find?" Katie asked.

"Anything." Blaze replied.

"Yes. There has to be another reason why the pups were kidnapped besides revenge." Granite added.

"I agree with Granite." Skyler said, "There's more to this than meets the eye."

"Do you think Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger are involved in this?" Everest asked.

"Most likely." Arthur replied.

"But how did they set that trap?" Carlos asked.

"I agree. Mayor Humdinger does do good in technology, but I don't know how well he'd build a trap that sets off if someone is in it." Katie said.

"Do you think someone else is involved?" Arrby asked.

"Probably." Richard replied.

Charles was deep in his thoughts wondering. A sudden thought struck him.

"Princess, what were the items stolen from the museum?" the ghostly leader of the Canine Knights asked.

Several ceremonial items, including the Statue of Mordon…" the Princess started.

"Wait a minute, the Statue of Mordon?" Charles asked.

"Yes." the Princess replied.

Charles thought for a moment. All of a sudden, his form literally went white, and his eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no…" Charles muttered under his breath as he quickly grabbed a book on the Scepter of Immortality and flipped through it. He reached a page and he seemed to grow paler. "Oh dear God no."

"Charles, we know that look, what's wrong?" Chance asked nervously.

Charles quickly sent a telepathic message to his pups. Their eyes widened and their faces were filled with horror.

"Oh dear God no." Skyler said.

"Oh my word." Granite added.

"This is bad." Blaze added.

"If it's true, the pups are in real danger." Arthur said.

"We have to find them immediately!!" Richard exclaimed.

"Knights, what is it? What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"I think we know why the team was kidnapped." Charles said in a worried tone, "Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger are trying to resurrect Almuzar from the dead."

To be continued…


	7. Preparation

Deep inside a cave outside of Barkingburg, the evil quintet was working on the items for the resurrection spell. Mayor Humdinger was mixing together some of the spices for the boundary of the ritual circle, Sweetie was going through the spell book and memorizing the spells, and Harold was preparing another batch of knockout gas. The kittens weren't doing much, and Almuzar just stood in the shadows.

"How's everything coming along?" the ghostly sorcerer asked.

"Coming along good sir." Sweetie replied, "We should be getting this underway in about an hour."

"Good." Almuzar replied before turning to Harold, "Harold, go see if Ryder and the pups are still alive. If they are, gas them."

"On it sir." Harold said as he took several smoke bombs and walked out.

"I admit Mayor, I'm impressed." Almuzar commented, "Your nephew is more skilled than I thought."

"Of course he is." Mayor Humdinger said proudly, "I taught him."

"Yeah, glad you didn't teach him to be an overgrown baby." Sweetie snorted.

"Hey, watch your mouth you spoiled brat!" Mayor Humdinger snapped.

"Maybe I would if you weren't such whiny, spoiled brat yourself!" Sweetie growled, "No wonder the PAW Patrol beats you so easily."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm talking to the expert in getting beaten by the PAW Patrol." Mayor Humdinger said sarcastically, "And for your information, I've been dealing with that kid and his annoying pups for twice as long as you!"

"But at least I was able to outsmart them for a while!" Sweetie yelled.

Before Mayor Humdinger could respond, a bolt of magic shot from the shadows. Almuzar floated out extending his hand.

"Enough." he snarled, "What have I said about your ridiculous squabbling?"

"Sorry sir." Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger said darkly.

"Mayor, go help your nephew with the PAW Patrol." Almuzar said.

"Yes sir." Mayor Humdinger said rolling his eyes as he walked out.

As he did, Sweetie stuck her tongue out at the cat-loving Mayor. Despite both of them wanting revenge on the PAW Patrol, the two didn't like each much. Sweetie though Mayor Humdinger was an overgrown man-baby, and Humdinger thought Sweetie was a spoiled brat.

"Sir, what do we do with the PAW Patrol once we're done with the plan?" Sweetie asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Almuzar replied, "It's either torture them or kill them."

"But what if the Canine Knights find the PAW Patrol first before the ritual?" the West Highland White Terrier asked.

Almuzar tensed up at the mention of his old enemies, and replied, "Don't worry Miss Sweetie, everything will go according to plan."

* * *

Meanwhile in their cell, the pups felt worse than ever. Humdinger and Sweetie had come in and beat them for about 30 minutes, and then Almuzar came in and gave them hallucinations of what they were afraid of and made them relive their traumatic experiences. And the kittens came in and made Chase's allergies go nuts. But despite the torture they'd been subjected to, they kept a brave face.

"Guys, I don't know how much longer I take this." Rubble said, his face still wet with tears.

"Me too dude." Zuma replied

"Me three." Marshall added.

"I know pups." Chase said, his eyes bloodshot and his nose running, "I'm trying to think of a plan, but it's really hard."

"It's ok Chase." Skye said.

"If we're going through all this, I can't even imagine what Ryder's going through." Rocky said.

"I hope he's ok." Rubble said.

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Marshall asked.

"I'm not sure dude." Zuma replied.

All of a sudden, several smoke bombs were thrown into the cell, and once again, purple smoke filled the room. The pups began coughing, and they fell unconscious.

* * *

In the castle library, everyone was full of shock. If that was the case and Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger were trying to raise Almuzar from the dead, then the pups and Ryder were in real danger.

"Oh my word!!" the Earl exclaimed.

"I had a feeling it was something bad, but this is a whole new level of bad!!" Everest exclaimed.

"Charles, are you sure?" the Princess asked.

"I'm sure." Charles replied.

"Yes, that's what the Statue of Mordon is for." Chance said, "Plus, the Elements of Life have the power to do that."

"But how can they?" Katie asked, "The Diamond of Mortality was shattered."

"It was, but there's a way to fix that." Blaze replied.

"Yes." Charles said as he flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for, "When the elements were created, a way to repair them if they shattered was created."

"Yes, repairing the six main elements is easy." Skyler added, "But repairing the diamond is a little bit harder. In order for that, first you need six individuals, each representing one of the elements."

"Why?" Arrby asked.

"Because the power inside the diamond is made up of power from all six elements." Granite replied.

"Yes, and once you have the individuals, the first part of a special chant is said. The elements then draw power from their individual, and the power is then channeled into a union point." Arthur explained, "The magic then joins the shattered pieces together, and you have one newly repaired Diamond of Mortality."

"Whoa." Carlos said.

"But what do they need our amigos for?" Tracker asked.

Everyone thought for a minute. Then Katie's eyes widened and her face went pale. She then said, "Because the pups each represent one of the elements!!"

"You're right." Carlos said with a worried tone, "The pups are the perfect representations of the elements."

"This is muy malo." Tracker said, his ears folding back.

"But what would they want Ryder for?" Sid asked.

"You know the pups would never agree to raise Almuzar from the dead right?" Richard said.

"Oh no." the Princess said, "If the pups don't do what they want, they'll kill him."

"But not just yet." Chance said, "There might be another reason."

"What?" everyone else asked.

"For the resurrection spell, you need the six individuals, but you'll also need a seventh, one that represents all six elements and is mortal." Charles explained.

"Yes." Granite said, "After that, you say the first part of the chant, and the elements draw power from the individuals. After you say the second part, the six elements feed into the diamond. After the third part is said, the combined power is fed into the Statue of Mordon, and once the fourth and final part is said, the soon-to-be risen spirit is given their flesh and blood back."

"And once the energy dies down, you have one newly resurrected person." Blaze added.

"Wow, that's intense." Arrby said.

"And that's why they need Ryder." Everest said, "He perfectly represents all six elements."

"We have to stop them!!" Tracker exclaimed.

"Knights, where does this ritual take place?" the Earl asked.

"According to the book, the ritual must take place in the ancient Cave of the Seven Sorcerers." Skyler replied.

"Then that's where we need to go!!" Katie exclaimed, anxious to find her boyfriend and the pups.

"But there's a problem." Arthur said, "The cave is halfway up the mountain, and the road up there is too narrow for the Mission Cruiser to drive on, and even it wasn't, it'd still take a while to get up there."

"Plus, Almuzar will likely have a magic barrier around the cave, so we can't take the Air Patroller." Richard added.

"Do you think another teleportation spell will do the trick?" Carlos asked.

"Maybe, but if Almuzar has a magic barrier around the cave, then we'll most likely be transported right outside it." Charles said, "But I'll try."

"Everyone, be careful." the Earl said.

""We will." the Princess replied.

Charles opened his spell book to the spell and said, "_Nos antrum septem magos si ut optamus fiant."_

A breeze swept through the library, and in a flash of light, the group was gone. Off to save the PAW Patrol from the people who hated them the most.

To be continued…


	8. Resurrection

**Author's note: To the person who calls themselves 'Savageverse', what the f* are you talking about?! I'm not here to troll anyone, I'm just here to share my stories. Plus, I have no idea how to crash a computer, I do have a life thank you very much, and a porn site?! What is wrong with you?! P.S. if you don't like my stories, go away. **

**Plus, I find it kind of sad you decided to insult a teenager. I'd say you're the troll in this situation. Have a nice day.**

**For the rest of you, enjoy this chapter! Things are gonna get intense.**

Marshall wasn't sure where he was as he drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness. Everything was fuzzy and hazy. He could hear voices snapping at each other and kitten mews. He could feel ropes tying him up against something, and he felt like he was hanging off the ground. The Dalmatian then opened his bright blue eyes and with blurriness, he saw that he was tied up five feet of the ground to a pillar. He looked around to see Chase, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma tied up to pillars as well, but he didn't see Ryder anywhere.

"Psst, pups, wake up." Marshall's whispered, hoping Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, Harold, the kittens, and Almuzar didn't hear him.

"Marshall?" Rubble said, "Where are we now?"

"I don't know." the fire pup replied, "But all I know is we're tied up five feet off the ground to pillars."

"But where's Ryder?" Chase asked.

"I don't know dude." Zuma replied.

"I wonder what they're gonna do to us now." Rocky said.

"I don't know." Skye said.

At that moment, Sweetie, Harold, the kittens, and Almuzar walked into the cave with Harold holding the two bags containing the elements and shattered pieces of the diamond, along with the staff.

"Ah, I see you're awake PAW Patrol." Almuzar said.

"What's going on?" Marshall yelled, "What are you doing."

"Well, since you're sooo eager to know..." Sweetie said, sarcasm lacing her voice, "We're gonna resurrect our dear sorcerer friend from the dead."

The pups were in shock hearing that. That meant that they were in way more danger.

"But what do you need us for?" Rubble asked.

"Well, before the actual resurrection spell can take place, we need to repair the Diamond of Mortality." Almuzar explained, "The process requires six individuals, each representing one of the elements. You six match the mold perfectly."

The pups weren't all that surprised that they represented the elements. After all, Ryder and their parents had taught them good from wrong.

"We'll never do it." Chase said defiantly.

"Fine." Almuzar said as he got a wicked grin on his face, "Then I guess you can say goodbye to your precious leader."

Mayor Humdinger then walked in holding Ryder, who was tied up and gagged, and was holding a gun to his head.

"NO!" Skye screamed.

"Don't hurt him!" Zuma yelled.

"Please don't do it." Rubble pleaded.

"Fine, we'll do what you want." Chase said, "Just please don't hurt him."

The villainous quintet smiled wickedly. They knew how much the pups loved their leader and would do anything for him.

"I knew you pathetic PAW Patrol pups would give in." Mayor Humdinger said with a smirk.

"Mayor, keep an eye on the boy. Sweetie, Harold, come with me." Almuzar said.

Harold went into the middle of the ritual circle and poured out the shattered pieces of the white diamond. Sweetie then placed the each element in front of one of the pillars. The two then walked back and stood by Almuzar. The sorcerer then began chanting.

"_Elementum vitae tuae virtutis dicimus principale virtutis fidei intelligentia bonitate et amore." (_Elements of life, we call on your power of leadership, bravery, loyalty, intelligence, kindness, and love.)

The elements then lifted off the ground and began floating in front of the pups. A breeze then swept through the cave.

"_Elementum vitae potestatum et virtutem boni simplicem trahit."_ (Elements of life, power of good, draw power from those so pure.)

Different colored auras began surrounding the pups as the elements glowed. The elements then began drawing power from them. They grimaced as the process was physically and spiritually draining. Ryder, who was still being held tightly by Mayor Humdinger, watched helplessly as his pups were being used as items for a spell. It also hurt him to see his pups in pain.

_"Elementum vitae etc potentia pura interdum Elementum mortalium ultra usque in sempiternum."_(Elements of life, power so pure, repair the element of mortals forever more.)

Six streams of magic shot from the jewels and joined together in a white ball of light. A stream of magic shot down into the middle of the ritual circle. The shattered pieces of the diamond began floating in the air and circling around each other and a bright light shone. When the light died down, the newly repaired Diamond of Mortality was revealed.

"Good as new sir." Sweetie said as she grabbed the diamond and gave it to Almuzar.

"Excellent." the sorcerer said, "Now for the actual resurrection spell. Humdinger, bring me the boy."

Mayor Humdinger dropped the gun and dragged Ryder over to the ghostly sorcerer. Almuzar grabbed the leader of the PAW Patrol and faced the pups. "Don't worry pups, I wasn't going to kill you're leader. I just said that so you'd agree."

"Yeah, we weren't going to kill because we needed him for the resurrection spell." Sweetie said.

"Why?" Rubble called, spiritually drained.

"Because for the actual resurrection spell, it requires the six individuals, plus a seventh. One that represents all six elements and is mortal." Almuzar said, "And your leader is the perfect embodiment of all six elements."

As the quintet began preparing to raise the vengeful, angry sorcerer from the dead, the PAW Patrol prayed that someone would get to them before the actual spell.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a trail, about three-fourths up the mountain, a bolt of light shot down onto the ground, and the Canine Knights, Everest, Tracker, Carlos, Sid Swashbuckle, Arrby, Katie, and the Princess appeared.

"Well, we got up higher than I thought." Arthur said.

"Yes, but we still need to hurry." Charles said.

"I hope they're ok." Katie said.

"Us as well." Skyler said, "Us as well."

And with that, the group hiked up the mountain to rescue their captive friends.

* * *

In the Cave of the Seven Sorcerers, the evil quintet had just finished setting up everything for the resurrection spell. Like his pups, Ryder was tied up to a pilar five feet off the ground. The pups were shocked at the state their brother-figure was in. He had bruises and scratches all over his face, and a trail of blood was trickling out of his mouth.

"Is everything ready?" Almuzar's raspy voice broke through the silence.

"Yes sir." Harold replied.

"All right, then here." the sorcerer commanded.

Sweetie and Harold walked back and stood in front of the circle while Almuzar stood right in the middle. Sweetie opened the spell book and flipped through until she found the spell. Then she, Harold, and Mayor Humdinger began chanting the first part of the spell. The elements, including the white diamond, began floating in to front of the pups and Ryder. The second part was chanted, and the elements drew their power. The pups and Ryder all grimaced as energy was drained from them. Ryder felt the most pain as he represented all six elements.

The third part was chanted, and six bolts of magic shot from the elements and into the diamond. The diamond then shot a bolt of white light into the Statue of Mordon. A breeze picked up, and the circle began glowing. The fourth part of the spell was chanted, and the statue glowed bright. A bright column of white light shot up from the boarder of the ritual circle. The Kitty Katastrophe Crew hid behind Mayor Humdinger. A screeching sound echoed through the cave.

All of a sudden, bursting through the entrance of the cave, were the Canine Knights, Everest, Tracker, Carlos, Sid, Arrby, Katie, and the Princess.

"Give us back our friends!!" the Princess yelled. But the group was shocked to see the column of light.

"We're too late." Chance said.

The light then died down, and standing in the middle of the circle was a newly resurrected, vengeful as ever Almuzar.

To be continued…

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is late. I went camping for the weekend( and no electronics allowed) two weeks ago, and my school's been having online testing this week. Plus, trying to come with spells in Latin is hard as heck. Later on, and once I come up with one, I'll add a resurrection spell. **

**Now some of you might not be happy that Almuzar got raised from the dead, but there's a reason behind it, but I'm not saying what ;) So peace out!!**


	9. Mending Wounds

"Ah, so nice to feel my own flesh and blood again." Almuzar said as he ran his hand over his skin.

The group was shocked. Almuzar was now a living being again, and they were more shocked to see the PAW Patrol tied up to the seven pillars surrounding the circle.

"Almuzar, let the PAW Patrol go!" Charles yelled.

Almuzar looked up to see the spirits of his old enemies. "Charles…Knights." he snarled, "If you want your descendants, you have to go through us."

Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, Harold, and the Kitty Katastrophe Crew came and stood by the sorcerer. The staff part of the scepter flew into his hands, and all seven elements flew into their places. Almuzar then chanted a spell, and knights in black armor appeared.

"_Princess, you and Katie try to get Ryder and the pups down. Sid, help them."_ Charles said telepathically, "_Carlos, Everest, Tracker, Arrby, take care of the others. Pups, take care of the knights."_

"What are you going to do Charles?" Katie asked.

"I'll take care of Almuzar." Charles said, turning his brown eyed gaze to his old foe.

"Wise choice Charles." Almuzar said before turning to his partners, "Get them."

"Alright, let's show these pesky do-gooders who's boss." Sweetie said.

"I'm ready." Mayor Humdinger said cackling.

"Me too Uncle Mayor." Harold said smiling.

Different colored helmets and pup packs appeared on Chance, Blaze, Granite, Richard, Arthur, and Skyler. The black knights then charged at the ghostly pups, and they went into battle. Carlos, Everest, Tracker, and Arrby then charged at Harold, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and Sweetie. And the Princess, Katie, and Sid snuck around the fight to try to free the PAW Patrol.

Charles floated down to where Almuzar was and landed. A white knights helmet appeared on his head, and a sword appeared in his hand. The Scepter of Immortality turned into a sword in the sorcerer's hand. The two enemies glared at each other for a moment. Almuzar then lunged at Charles with his sword, but the leader of the Canine Knights blocked the attack.

While everyone was distracted, the Princess, Katie, and Sid were trying to free Ryder and the pups. Sid was hanging from a rope and using a small knife he had to cut the ropes. The 10 year old and the pups were still unconscious and groaned in pain as they were moved to a safer place.

"How are they?" the Princess asked.

"Can't tell, but I know they're dehydrated and in bad shape." Katie replied.

Meanwhile, Tracker, Everest, Carlos, and Arrby were trying to take care of Sweetie, the Humdingers, and the kittens. It wasn't easy as Tracker and Everest had never dealt with Sweetie before. And Harold wearing his super suit wasn't helping either.

The Canine Knights were starting to get overwhelmed by the amount of knights. They might have been spirits, but they hadn't had a fight like this since the Battle of Good and Evil 200 years ago.

"Pups, I don't know how much we can hold them off." Richard said as he disarmed a knight.

"I know, but let's keep trying." Chance replied.

Meanwhile, Charles flew back against wall as Almuzar charged at him. Charles held up his sword and blocked Almuzar's. The two were gritting their teeth trying to get the upper hand.

"You're relentless." Almuzar growled, "Why should you go to risks to protect your petty legacy?"

"You're a fool thinking that's what I'm trying to protect." Charles snapped back, "You kidnapped our descendants when they have done nothing to you."

"They share your flesh and blood." Almuzar snarled as his eyes glowed red, "They're just as guilty as you!"

Charles then pushed back and swung his sword. Almuzar's blade flew out of his hand and morphed back into the scepter. Almuzar saw that the fight here was pointless and that he and his partners needed to move forward with their plan. Almuzar then yelled "_Fumus!"_ Smoke poured into the cave, and there was a flash of light. Once the smoke cleared, everyone saw that Almuzar, Sweetie, and the others were gone.

"They're gone." Everest said.

"Where could they have gone?" Tracker asked.

"I don't know." Charles said, his sword and helmet disappearing, "But first, we have to take car of them."

Just then, the Princess, Katie, and Sid walked in carrying the unconscious PAW Patrol.

"Let's go back to the castle now." the Princess said.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was in the waiting room in the castle hospital. Charles has teleported all them back to the castle and got Ryder and the pups medical attention. While waiting, the Earl was informed of what went down in the Cave of the Seven Sorcerers. And finally, the doctor came out.

"Well doctor, how are they?" Carlos asked.

"Well, all seven are suffering from dehydration, sleep deprivation, and slight hypothermia." the doctor replied, "Ryder has a slight concussion, a broken wrist, and a couple of bruised ribs. The pups have minor concussions, injured paws, and cracked ribs, along with lacerations. But all of them will be ok."

Everyone sighed in relief. Katie then asked, "Can we see them?"

"Of course." the doctor replied, "They maybe unconscious for a while, so be patient."

Everyone walked in the room and saw Ryder and the pups still asleep. They all had IVs in and bandages, but other than that, they looked ok.

"I can't believe Sweetie and the others would do this." the Earl said, "They all just kids."

"Yeah, Almuzar's as cold as a winter night." Blaze said.

"Yes, he's even hurt us as well." Granite said.

"Yeah, one time he kidnapped Charles and threatened to kill him if we didn't stop rescuing." Skyler added.

"That's horrible." Arrby said.

"Yes it was. We were terrified we'd never see Charles again." Arthur replied.

"I don't even want to think was those villainous five are up to now." Katie said.

"It'll be alright Katie." Charles said.

About an hour or so later, Ryder and the pups woke up.

"Uhh…what happened?" Rubble said.

"I don't know." Rocky replied

"Uhh…my head hurts." Zuma said.

"Pups, you're ok!!" Everest exclaimed.

"Everest? Tracker? Carlos?" Chase said, "What are y'all doing here?"

"We came to help rescue you mis amigos." Tracker replied.

"Well thanks." Ryder said, his voice sounding a little hoarse. Katie came up to him and hugged him tight as she kissed him on the cheek.

"What happened to Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, Harold, the kittens, and Almuzar?" Skye asked.

"They got away." Sid replied.

"Yeah, who knows where they are now." Carlos added. Just then, the butler came in with Ryder's wristwatch. He gave it to Ryder, and he answered it. It was Mayor Goodway.

"Hey Mayor, what's up?" Ryder asked.

"Ryder, you and the pups have to get back to Adventure Bay now!!!" she exclaimed, Chickaletta clucking in reply.

Looking in the camera were the Turbot cousins, Mr. Porter and Alex with Cali, Julia and Julius, Daring Danny X, Ms. Majorie and Mainerd, and Jake. And they were all in Alex's treehouse. Ryder felt his heart sink. That meant one thing.

"What's wrong?" the 10 year old asked worriedly.

"Adventure Bay's being attacked again!!!" Everyone yelled. As the camera faced out the window, Ryder was horrified to see Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger and the kittens, and Almuzar trashing the town. But what was most terrible was a familiar purple and gray giant robot stomping around town.

To be continued…


	10. Invasion & Strife

Ryder's face was pale and in shock. The worst nightmare that he and the pups shared was happening all over again.

"Ryder, what do we do?" Mayor Goodway asked.

"Try to get to the Beach Tower. We'll be there as soon as we can." Ryder replied.

"Please hurry!" Alex exclaimed.

Ryder hung up the phone and looked at everyone. "We got to go back to Adventure Bay now. Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the kittens, and Almuzar are attacking the town along with Harold and his giant robot."

"Oh no!" Rubble exclaimed.

"How could that be possible?" Everest asked, "The robot drained the meteor of its power. So how is it running?"

"Almuzar's probably supplying Harold with a magic based power source." Charles replied.

"We got to get back to Adventure Bay now!" Chase exclaimed. As he did, the pain in his side flared and he groaned.

"Chase, you and the others are in no condition to fight." Chance said, "You're still injured."

"But we can't let them destroy our home." Marshall said.

The Canine Knights all looked at each other and began talking via psychic link.

_"Charles, you know they're not gonna back down right?"_ Blaze said.

_"I know, but they're still in no condition to fight." _Charles replied.

_"But you know they won't stop trying."_ Skyler replied.

_"I agree with Skyler. They're pretty stubborn."_ Arthur added.

_"But with their injuries, they wouldn't last 5 minutes in a fight. Not to mention, they're still too weak." _Richard replied.

_"Charles, don't you have a spell that can temporarily replenish their strength?"_ Chance asked.

_"I do, but are you sure that's a good idea?"_ Charles asked wearily.

_"It's really the only option we have."_ Granite said, "_Either that or use a sleeping spell on them until this is over and I don't think they'll be too happy if we do that."_

The Knights talked to each other for a few more minutes. Finally, Charles turned to the PAW Patrol.

"Alright, knowing that you all won't back down, we'll let you fight." Charles said, "But since you're still injured, we have a spell that will temporarily replinish your strength so you can fight."

"Thanks." the pups and Ryder replied.

The Princess handed Charles his spellbook and he flipped through the pages before he found the spell. "_Vires vitae robore fortitudinis animum ad ea pugna"_ (Strength of life, strength of might, return to the soul so it may fight)

The PAW Patrol felt their weakness vanish and their strength returning. Just then, the doctor came in. He then told them that since they were doing fine that it would be ok for them to leave, but not do anything strenuous. The group headed out of the hospital wing. The team the changed into another set of clothes along with their pup packs, helmets and pup tags.

"Good luck PAW Patrol." the Earl said, "And Princess, please be careful."

"I will." the Princess said as she and the others climbed into the Mission Cruiser.

"Robo Dog, take us back to our base." Ryder said.

Robo Dog barked in reply and drove the Cruiser through the streets.

"I can't believe this is happening again." Skye said.

"Yeah, Sweetie, the Humdingers, the kittens, and Almuzar have taken over our town again and possibly the Lookout." Rocky added.

"It was hard enough battling just four of them, but with Harold, it's worse." Chase said.

"Yeah, who knows what they'll do know." Marshall said.

"It'll be ok pups." Ryder said, "I promise."

Robo Dog barked just then, telling the group they were close the Underwater HQ. The secret passage opened, and the Cruiser drove through the tunnel and parked.

"Pups, load your vehicles into the Air Patroller." Ryder said.

The pups barked in reply and began loading their vehicles. As they did, thoughts of their hometown ran through their heads. Once their vehicles were loaded, everyone crowded into the Air Patroller. The plane then took off, heading across the sea.

"So what do we do once we get to Adventure Bay?" Marshall asked.

"Well, I told Mayor Goodway to get as many people as she could to the Beach Tower, so we'll land there." Ryder replied, "But we'll have to be careful cause Harold's robot might have a tracking system in it."

"But we also need to find a way to beat Almuzar without the diamond shattering again." Zuma pointed out.

"Zuma's right." Katie said, "How are we gonna beat him without him dying or us dying first?"

"We'll think of something, but for now, let's just pray everyone's ok." Rocky said.

For the rest of the flight, everyone sat in silence.

* * *

Adventure Bay seemed in worse condition then it was last time. Trash littered the streets and park, flower beds had been torn up, and trees with damaged or had fallen down completely. The Chickaletta statue has been damaged with it leaning over. Town Hall had been raided with the windows broken, and Mr. Porter's restaurant and countless other shops had been broken into and trashed. Cars had been vandalized and damaged as well, and the playground wasn't found so well either. The beach had been littered and The Flounder was close to sinking, and Sid Swashbuckle's ship wasn't doing any better. Harold's robot had also damaged some of the streets as well. At the Lookout, the villainous group had taken over the tower and basically damaged the PAW Patrol's home even more. The pup houses were destroyed, along with Ryder's ATV. And the PAW Patroller was just as damaged.

"Oh, isn't this so much fun Uncle Mayor?" Harold said gleefully.

"It sure is my dear nephew." Mayor Humdinger replied.

Sweetie however was looking out the window, keeping an eye out for the pesky team and their allies. "Don't get used to it yet. The PAW Patrol will surely find some way to sneak in under our noses."

"Oh will you lighten up for once!" Mayor Humdinger exclaimed, "It no wonder you can't have any fun."

"I beg your pardon?" the West Highland White Terrier said, raising her eyebrow, "That's not how you talk to a future queen."

"Oh please, you'll never be queen, you spoiled brat!" the sneaky mayor of Foggy Bottom said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"And you'll never be king of the world, you overgrown baby!" Sweetie snapped back.

A bolt of magic shot from the Scepter of Immortality, and the two stopped fighting.

"If you two don't stop with your ridiculous squabbling, I swear I will skin you alive and wear your skin and fur as a new cloak." Almuzar snarled, his eyes glowing an extra dark shade of red.

"Y-Yes sir." Sweetie and Mayor Humdinger said quickly.

"And for the record, you both are spoiled brats." the sorcerer snapped, "You too Harold. It's a wonder why I still even work with you all."

"Oh shut up old man." Sweetie said rolling her eyes.

Almuzar's eyes glowed red again, and the scepter began glowing violently.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sweetie yelled.

Almuzar growled under his breath as he turned his attention to several photos of Ryder and the pups sitting on a shelf. He picked up one and looked at it. They all looked so happy, and the love between them was very noticeable. Something then began welling up in the sorcerer's chest. It was sadness and longing. A longing for someone in his life like how the pups had their leader and each other. Almuzar quickly shook off the feelings and dropped the photo on the ground. He then stepped on it, cracking the frame.

To be continued…


	11. Banding Together

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the Air Patroller silently landed by the Beach Tower. Everyone walked out of the plane and into the tower where Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta, her niece and nephew, Julia and Julius, Mr. Porter and Alex, Captain Turbot and Francois, Daring Danny X, Jake, Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi, and Ms. Majorie and her pet raccoon Manier.

"Oh Ryder, thank goodness you all are here." Mayor Goodway said, sighing with relief.

"Yeah, we were just going on with our day when Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, Almuzar, and Harold's giant robot began trashing everything." Mr. Porter added.

"Yeah, and I thought Almuzar was dead." Francois commented, "Why does he look so alive?"

"Long story Francois dude." Zuma replied.

"What happened to you all?" Farmer Yumi asked, taking notice of the bandages around the pups' paws and Ryder's head.

"Yeah, you seven look like you haven't slept in awhile, and you look like you were in a fight." Captain Turbot added.

"Another long story." Skye replied.

"Wait, where's Cali?" Katie said worried.

"Don't worry she right here." Jake said as he walked up with Katie's beloved cat in his arms.

"Cali!!" Katie exclaimed as she took the cat in her arms. Cali, happy to see her owner again, gave her a lick.

"Ryder, what's our next plan?" Rubble asked.

"Not sure, but we need to find out what our enemies are planning next." the leader of the PAW Patrol replied.

"How are do we do that?" Everest asked, "They've taken over the Lookout."

"Plus, with Harold and his giant robot, we'll be spotted instantly." Chase added.

"That's why I installed secret listening devices in the Lookout just in case this happened again." Ryder said

"Wow, really?" Marshall said, his blue eyes wide.

"Yeah, just let me pull one up and let's listen." Ryder replied. He went over to the computer and began typing. "Let's try listening to anything from the past hour or two." He clicked on one of the files and it began playing. Voices began coming through.

_"…Humdinger, tell your kittens to stop leaving their dirty fur everywhere!!!…"_ Sweetie's prissy voice yelled.

_"…My kittens aren't dirty!!"_ Mayor Humdinger snapped,_ "And you want dirty, fine. Oh kittens…"_

There was a noise like something being launched in the background and the Sweetie's shrieks came through.

_"…You imbecile!!! I can't stand fish!!"_ the spoiled West Highland White Terrier shrieked whole Humdinger laughed.

_"…Ruff, claw arm."_ Sweetie barked. No one was sure what happened next, but then Mayor Humdinger's voice came.

_"No, not my beautiful hat!!"_ the sneaky mayor wailed. Sweetie was then heard laughing.

A raspy voice was then heard snarling at the fighting partners. After that, Harold was heard snapping at his uncle and Sweetie. Everyone was pretty shocked at what was going on.

"Alright, I've heard enough." Ryder said as he turned off the listening devices.

"It would seem that our villainous fiends don't particularly like each other very much." Captain Turbot said.

"Not surprising." Blaze said.

"True, villains don't really work well together." Richard added.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Well, while villains may share the same ambitions, they may not like each other." Arthur replied.

"Why?" Julia and Julius asked.

"Personality conflicts, greed, unwilling to cooperate." Skyler replied.

"We could probably use that as an advantage." Arrby suggested, "If they're unwilling to back each other up, it might be easier to beat them."

"That could work." Charles replied, "But Almuzar has the Scepter of Immortality and all the elements. He could easily kill you."

"So we just have to unbind Almuzar's soul from the scepter." Chase said, "If we do that, we could beat them more easily."

"I agree with Chase." Skye said.

"Me too." Rubble added.

"And I still remember the unbinding spell." Ryder added.

"So then vamos!!" Tracker exclaimed.

"Hold on Tracker." Carlos said.

"Yeah, and besides, I haven't given you and Everest your gear yet." Ryder said. He pressed a button on his wristwatch, and a hatch opened. Inside were two pup packs and helmets. One was black and outlined in teal, and the other was black as well, but outlined in a jungle green color.

"Everest, your new grappling hook can let you climb places and swing from them quietly, and your goggles can help you see objects buried in snow and ice, along with camouflaged objects." Ryder said.

"Cool!!" Everest exclaimed, "Ice or snow, I'm ready to go!!"

"Tracker, your new Sonic Ear can help you hear the faintest sounds, such as secret conversations and even a person's breath." Ryder explained, "Your goggles can see hidden trip wires and booby traps. You also have a set of cables."

"I'm all ears, Todo Oidos!" Tracker exclaimed, waving his ears.

"You also have a camouflage mode." Ryder said, before turning to the other pups,"And don't worry, I will be adding a camouflage mode to yours as well. But I haven't finished your vehicles yet. And don't worry Sid and Arrby, I'm currently making gear for you two as well."

"It's ok." Everest said.

While everyone was talking, no one was aware that a certain green chew toy dressed in knights armor was watching them. At the Lookout, the villains were watching the techy 10 year old and his goody two-shoes pack of pups.

"Hmm." Sweetie snorted, "They didn't think it would that easy would it?"

"No." Almuzar replied calmly, "Harold, get your robot and get those pesky kids. And if the Canine Knights and the Princess are with them, get them as well."

"You got it sir." Harold said saluting as his helmet fell over his eyes, "I've really got to fix this thing." he grumbled as he walked away.

At the Beach Tower, the PAW Patrol, the Canine Knights, Sid, Arrby, Carlos, Katie, and the Princess all prepared to go up against the villainous quintet.

"Ryder, pups, be safe." Mayor Goodway said.

"We will." Ryder replied.

"And go kick evil's butt again!!" Daring Danny X exclaimed.

The group walked down the beach quietly and quickly. When they got into town, they quickly ducked into an alley.

"Tracker, use your Sonic Ear to listen for anything." Ryder whispered.

"Ruff, Sonic Ear." Tracker barked quietly. A device, almost similar to Rocky's Radar Scanner, popped out of his pups pack. He then began listening quietly. "I'm not hearing much. Sounds like it's safe."

The group then quietly made their way across the street. As they did, they had a feeling that something was watching them.

"Uh, anyone else have the feeling that we're being watched?" Katie asked wearily,

"Very much so." Arrby said.

"Me too." Sid added.

"That's because you are." Harold's voice called out. All of a sudden, the giant purple and gray robot suddenly appeared in front of the horrified group.

"PAW Patrol, prepare to be captured!!" Harold said as he laughed.

"RUN!!!" Chase exclaimed.

The PAW Patrol tried to outrun the robot, but since the pups didn't have their superpowers this time, all 8 of them were captured.

"Let them go Harold!!" the Princess yelled.

Harold just laughed. A net was launched from the robot's hand and captured her. The Canine Knights tried to free their descendants and the Princess, but seven more nets were launched and captured the spirits.

"Finally, victory is mine. HAHAHAHA!!!" Harold maniacally laughed. The robot then stomped away carrying the captive pups. However during the confusion, Carlos, Sid, Arrby, and Katie had been able to hide and avoid capture.

"On no, what do we do?" Katie asked.

"Let's get back to the Beach Tower first." Carlos said.

And with that, the quartet quickly snuck away without anyone seeing them.

To be continued…


	12. Redemption

Meanwhile, Harold's giant robot stomped across town carrying the PAW Patrol, the Canine Knights, and the Princess. All of them tried using their gear to break out, but nothing worked. And the nets the Knights were in were designed to contain spirits, so they couldn't phase through.

"Don't even try to escape, it'll be pointless." Harold snorted.

"Why are you doing this Harold?" Rocky said.

"Because I wanted revenge on you pathetic, no good pups and your leader." Harold growled, "You stopped me from getting what I wanted."

"But you stole the meteor and kidnapped Ryder." Marshall said, "Of course we had to…"

Marshall was cut off by being shocked by electrical currents running through the net. The same thing happened to everyone else as Harold Humdinger carries the captives to the people who hated them more than anything.

* * *

At the Beach Tower, everyone was sitting in apprehension and worry. Worried about what was happening an if the the PAW Patrol was ok. After all, they were still children.

"I'm worried about them." Mayor Goodway said, "I mean, what if they get hurt?"

"I agree." Mr. Porter said, "Ryder and the pups aren't even teenagers yet, and they still put their lives on the line to help us."

"True, they've really done a lot for us." Captain Turbot said.

"Yes, they definitely shouldn't be doing this at such young ages." Francois added.

"And they're all orphans." Mayor Goodway said shaking her head, "I can't imagine a child and six pups being on their own this young."

"And even after all they've been through, they still remain purely good." Jake added, "And that's something that's rare."

"Auntie Mayor, will the PAW Patrol be ok?" Julia asked.

"I hope so." Mayor Goodway said. Just then, Sid, Arrby, Carlos, and Katie burst through the door. They were out of breath, almost like they'd been running from someone.

"Sid? Arrby? Carlos? Katie? What are you doing back here?" Farmer Yumi asked.

"And where's everyone else?" Farmer Al added.

"Harold and his giant robot ambushed us." Katie replied, "He captured not only Ryder and the pups, but the Canine Knights and the Princess as well."

"Yeah, he launched nets at them, caught them and took off." Arrby added.

"We were able to hide, but not able to save them." Sid said.

Everyone stood in shock. Their heroes, their ancestors, and Barkingburg's future ruler were now in the hands of the villainous quintet who hated them more than anything else in the world.

"Oh no, what do we do, what do we do?!" Mayor exclaimed with Chickaletta clucking.

"Well, we have to save them!" Alex exclaimed.

"That's gonna be hard." Carlos said, "There's more of us, but we don't have the gear to fight."

"And we've seen what they could do." Katie added, "It's too dangerous for all of you."

"But we have to help them!" Julius exclaimed.

"Yeah, if we don't, they'll probably die!" Daring Danny X added.

Knowing that they weren't backing down, the four agreed. The citizens of Adventure Bay then snuck quietly down the beach and into town to save their heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harold's robot was stomping up to the Lookout with his prisoners. Once they arrived, Harold, with the help of magic knights in black armor, dragged the nets containing the PAW Patrol, the Canine Knights, and the Princess inside the Lookout. Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, the Kitty Katastrophe Crew, and Almuzar were waiting there with wicked smiles.

"Well, well, well, look what the kid dragged in." Sweetie snorted.

"Nicely done Harold." Almuzar said. He then walked up to the nets containing the spirits of the Knights.

"Hello Charles, Knights." the sorcerer said, amusement lacing his voice, "How does it feel to be at my mercy again?"

"Almuzar." Chance said calmly, "I see you haven't changed in the 200 years since our battle."

"Yes, it appears you are as vengeful as ever." Granite added.

"Of course, after all you tricked me into thinking the others and I had killed you." Almuzar growled.

"What else where we supposed to do?!" Charles exclaimed, "We wanted to have families of our own and not be scared that you would come after them."

"Oh shut up you good-for-nothing scum." Almuzar sneered.

"Why are you doing this Luke?" Ryder said.

Almuzar turned to the boy, "Do not call me that." the sorcerer snapped, "Luke Barrett died years ago. I am no longer him."

"But, what did we ever do?" Zuma added.

"Because you all keep interfering in our plans, you meddling kid!" Mayor Humdinger yelled.

"Because your plans involve stealing things and hurting people." Chase said.

"Yeah, we just want to help them." Rubble added, "It's what we were taught to do."

"And what did the Canine Knights ever do to you?" the Princess asked.

"They stole the attention that I deserved." Almuzar snarled.

"Why do you want attention so bad?" Marshall asked.

Almuzar was silent for a second. "I assume you know my origin. But I assume you don't know the full story."

"Full story?" Skye asked.

"Yes." Almuzar replied, "200 years ago, I was young boy living in Barkingburg. My family was one of the wealthy, nobility families of Barkingburg, but it's the worst type of family you could be born into."

"But why?" Rocky asked.

"Well, my father ignored me, my mother was more concerned about her public image, and my older brother James didn't hang out with me." Almuzar explained, bitterness gleaming in his dark eyes, "In fact, my parents payed more attention to him than me. They always doted on him and ignored me. And I guess I was never taught right from wrong, and that caused me to start bullying people, such as Charles. However, I showed a great passion for sorcery. I read all I could about it and began performing minor spells."

The teams were shocked Almuzar was opening up to them and revealing his past.

"So what happened next?" Ryder asked.

"One day, I received a letter asking if I wanted to apprentice the royal sorcerer. I was super ecstatic. I thought this could be a chance to forge my own path." the sorcerer continued, "However, my family was not too thrilled. My father said no son of his would take part in "childish fairytales". My mother and brother took his side. We argued for a while, and then my anger got the better of me. I then hit my father hard, and apparently that was the last straw for them. They decided that I was a disgrace to the family name, so they disowned me. After that, they pretended I never existed and refused to acknowledge me."

Everyone was shocked. The pups even started to feel bad for him.

"After I was disowned, I accepted the invitation and went to live in the palace with the royal sorcerer, Talus Dameroan, and began my lessons." Almuzar said as a surprisingly soft tone entered his eyes, "He was wise, kind, and very patient with me. He was like a father figure to me, and for the first time, I felt really happy. I had someone who didn't judge me or think I was a disappointment."

"But if you cared about him so much, why did you kill him?" the Princess asked.

"I didn't." Almuzar replied.

"What?" Everyone said.

"It's true. Most people get that part of the story wrong." Almuzar said.

"Careful, he could be lying." the Princess said.

"We can tell when someone's lying Princess." Arthur said.

"Yes, and we can tell he's not." Skyler added.

"So what happened to your maestro?" Tracker asked.

Almuzar's face fell as a dark scowl appeared on his face. "One day, I was practicing a strong spell. It backfired and hit my mentor. It didn't kill him, but it stunned and weakened him. I felt terrible, but he reassured me that it wasn't my fault and that I was still learning. He told me he needed to rest for awhile, so I left and took a walk around the castle grounds which always cleared my mind." Almuzar said, fiddling with a necklace around his neck that had been hidden by his cloak. "When I got back and to my horror, I found him on the floor, beaten and bleeding. I tried using a healing spell on him, but it was no use. He died in my arms."

"I'm so sorry." Ryder said, his voice full of compassion.

"Who killed him?" Blaze asked.

"Well, I used a revealing spell and found out my brother James had killed him." Almuzar replied, his aura growing darker and his eyes glowing red, "Apparently my family was still mad at me. When I discovered this, I grew angrier than I ever had in my life. It was as if the world didn't care about me and wanted to see how much trauma I could take. I was full of anger, vengeance, hatred, and sadness. I realized if the world couldn't be kind to me, then I wouldn't be kind to it. That was the moment when Luke Barrett died and Almuzar was born."

"How did you get the scepter?" Everest asked.

"Well, I had been reading about it for years, so I decided to retrieve it to help me get my revenge." the sorcerer replied, dark fire blazing in his eyes, "I was able to to steal the scepter part from the castle jewel room and decipher the clues on where the elements were. I found them and assembled the scepter. With it, I put a curse on my family, and they lost their fortune and died in poverty. And around that time, the Canine Knights had been Barkingburg's service team for several years. They were beloved by everyone. It angered me that an orphan and six pups could get so much attention rather than a sorcerer. I decided they had to go, and that launched a 10 year battle. After that, the other villains and I teamed up to take them down."

"And you thought you killed them?" the Princess asked.

"Yes, and with them dead, I thought I'd feel better. But I didn't." Almuzar replied, "I felt worse and more lonely than ever. And I've been that way for 200 hundred years, alone and no one there for me."

The group was shocked. They suddenly saw the sorcerer in a different light. He wasn't evil, just alone.

"So you're not really evil." Ryder said, "You're just…lonely."

Almuzar turned his head towards the boy and said, "You know what's like do you?"

"Of course we do." Rocky said.

"Yeah, we are all orphans." Marshall added, "We all watched our parents die in front of us."

"We were orphans as well." Charles said, "You're not the only one who's been through trauma."

The sorcerer was silent for a second before speaking, "There's one thing I want to know. How? Even after all you've been through, how are you still so purely good?"

"Well, it depends on what you do with the trauma." Chase said.

"Yeah, you either let it crush you or you overcome it." Skye added.

"Well, you may have been able to overcome your trauma, but you're still pests." Almuzar growled, "I should kill you all right here, right now."

"But that won't make you feel better dude." Zuma said.

"Yeah, it'll just make you feel lonelier and even worse." Everest added.

"Besides, is this really what you want?" Rubble asked, "To kill two innocent kids and eight innocent pups? And to be alone for the rest of your life with no one to love?"

"Don't listen to them sir." Sweetie said, "They're just trying to warp your mind."

Almuzar was silent for a second. His eyes then widened, and his face got a look of shock and sadness. He faced the captive group, and to their shock, his eyes were no longer full of hate and darkness. Instead, they were a sky blue color and full of sadness and a pleading look.

"Y-Y-You're right…" he said, his voice breaking, "This isn't what I want. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Then let us help you Luke." Skye said.

"Si, we can help you learn right from wrong." Tracker added.

"Don't listen to them!" Mayor Humdinger yelled, "They're lying!"

"Yeah, don't listen to a bunch of brats." Harold added.

"Luke, listen to us." Ryder said, "We can help you learn how to be kind, and help you forge a new life. You can leave all this darkness behind. You can gain new friends and a new family."

"But how do I know they won't end up like my biological family and betray me?" Almuzar asked.

"That's really up to you." Chance said.

"Yes, and even if they do, we can all help you." the Princess added, "You don't need to be alone anymore."

"So what will it be Luke? Chase asked, "You can let us help you, or you can forever be alone."

"The choice is yours dude." Zuma added.

Silence blanketed the Lookout. Almuzar then sighed. All the darkness, anger, hatred, and vengeance seemed to leave him. He looked at the floor, trying to decide what he wanted. Vengeance or a family.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

"What?" everyone asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Almuzar said looking at the pups, tears running down his face, "For hurting you all and not realizing it. I've now realized my mistakes after 200 years. Please help me. Please. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"We will. We promise." Marshall replied, "But first, let us out of these nets."

Almuzar waved the scepter, and the nets disappeared. The sorcerer walked to them, his eyes no longer full of darkness, but light.

"Thank you for making me realize my mistakes." Almuzar said, "I want to make a new life. Can you all forgive me for what I've done?"

"Of course we can." Ryder said smiling.

Almuzar then smiled as well. Not a wicked smile, but a happy one. "Thank you." Just then, the Elements of Life began glowing. A white light shone from the Diamond of Mortality.

To be continued…

**Author's note: Unexpected right? This was the reason I brought Almuzar back from the dead. Since I have exams next week, the next chapter won't be up for awhile. But I hope you enjoyed this unexpected plot twist. Peace out!**


	13. A New Life of Good

The white light continued to shine until it died down. Everyone was amazed and a little confused. Almuzar was still holding the scepter looking as shocked as the others were.

"What happened?" Rubble asked.

"Si, why do I feel so happy?" Tracker added.

"And why do I feel so good?" Almuzar asked, "I don't feel any evil."

"The scepter sensed your remorse, and as a result, it stripped the remaining darkness from your heart." Charles replied.

"Wow, I didn't know it could do that." Ryder said.

"Neither did I." Almuzar said, "And I've been with this thing for 200 years."

"Well, you're not the only one who's an expert in sorcery." Chance replied with a smile.

"Charles, Knights, I'm truly sorry for all I did to you. You didn't deserve it. You were only trying to help people, and I should've seen past my anger and let you help me." the reformed sorcerer said, "Can you all forgive me?"

"Of course we can." Blaze replied.

All of a sudden, there was aggravated scream. In the midst of everything, everyone forgot that Sweetie, the Humdingers, and the kittens were still there. Seeing that the PAW Patrol and their allies had turned their magical partner to the side of good angered them deeply.

"You meddling, pathetic PAW Patrol!" Sweetie yelled, her dark pink eyes darkening with rage.

The kittens were hissing violently with their fangs barred and their weapons ready.

"That's it!" Mayor Humdinger yelled, his gold eyes flaming, "You pathetic kids have interfered with my plans long enough! It's time you die!"

The mayor pulled out a gun and aimed it at the pups, who had looks of horror on their faces. Mayor Humdinger pulled the trigger, but before the bullets reached the group, Almuzar yelled '_Clipeum_!' A white shield appeared and the bullets shattered against it. The mayor continued to shoot until the gun had no more bullets.

"Don't you dare hurt them." the sorcerer snarled, glaring at his former partners.

"You didn't think that was all, did you traitor?" Sweetie snorted.

"Oh Harold." Mayor Humdinger called.

Harold and his giant robot appeared. Harold cackled as a laser beam appeared out of the robot. Almuzar then yelled a spell, and the robot instantly shut off.

"What did you do?!" Harold yelled.

"That power source I supplied you with is magic based, meaning I can remove it if I want to." Almuzar replied.

Just then, Carlos, Sid, Arrby, Katie, and the citizens of Adventure Bay all rushed into the Lookout.

"Ryder, pups, you're ok!" Katie exclaimed.

"Tracker!" Carlos exclaimed happily as the Chihuahua rushed into his arms, Everest doing the same with Jake.

"What happened here?" Mayor Goodway asked. Her brown eyes then landed on Almuzar and a icy look entered her eyes, "So you must be Almuzar. How dare you take over our beloved town!"

"And kidnap Ryder and threaten to kill him." Alex snapped.

"And kidnap the pups to use them for a magic spell." Mr. Porter added.

"Stop!" Chase yelled, "He's good now."

"What?" everyone asked.

"Yeah, your heroes helped me see the error of my ways and helped redeem myself." Almuzar said with an awkward smile, "And I'm truly sorry for attacking your town. Can you all forgive me?"

Mayor Goodway was silent for a second. Then she spoke, "Well, if the PAW Patrol was able to forgive you, then so will I." She then extended her hand. Almuzar, shocked at the kindness, shook it. Everyone then did the same.

"Thank you everyone for helping save Adventure Bay again." Ms. Majorie said

"You're welcome." Ryder replied, "Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help."

"But, what about the town?" Everest asked.

"Si, repairing all that will definitely take a while." Tracker added.

"I can help with that. I know a repairing spell." Almuzar said.

"Can you do it?" Arrby asked.

"Of course." the sorcerer replied, "_Omittat lapidum rem redeo aedificavi et ad veram."_ (Return from rubble, return from ruin, rebuild yourself to true and new).

Outside, the cracks in the street vanished, ripped out trees went back in place, and the damaged cars were good as new, along with the Chickaletta statue. And the pups' pup houses, Ryder's ATV, and the PAW Patroller were repaired as well, along with The Flounder and Sid Swashbuckle's ship.

"Thank you Almuzar." Captain Turbot said.

"Anytime." Almuzar replied.

"What do we do with them?" the Princess asked referencing to Sweetie, the Humdingers, and the kittens.

"I know." Ryder replied.

The group walked over to the villainous quartet and gave them stern looks.

"Uh oh." Mayor Humdinger said.

"Guess we're in trouble huh?" Harold asked.

"What do you say for all this." Marshall asked.

"We're sorry." Sweetie, Mayor Humdinger, and Harold said begrudgingly.

"If you're really sorry, then you can clean up the mess you all made." Everest said.

"What?!" Harold exclaimed.

"But Almuzar just cast a spell cleaning everything up!" Sweetie exclaimed.

"I only repaired all the major damage." Almuzar said with a sly smile, "You all can still pick up the trash and fix the flower beds."

"But that'll take forever!" Mayor Humdinger whined.

"Then you better get started Mayor Whiny-pants." Mayor Goodway said glaring at her rival and holding cleaning supplies.

"Fine." the sneaky mayor said giving his rival a glare and walking out with Sweetie, Harold, and the kittens walking behind him.

"Wow, you did that?" Katie asked.

"Well yes. I wasn't the only one involved in this." Almuzar said, "But I can clean up in here."

"Thanks Almu…" Skye started, "You know, we can't keep calling you Almuzar."

"Yeah, you're good now dude." Zuma added.

"You need a name. Like a real name." Rocky said.

"You're right, but what?" the sorcerer asked.

"Well, how about Luke Barrett?" the Princess said.

"No, Luke Barrett died years ago. He's no longer a part of me." Almuzar said quickly.

"Ok…what about Andrew?" Ryder suggested.

"Andrew?" Sid asked.

"It was my father's name." Ryder replied.

Almuzar thought for a moment. "Andrew…I like that one."

Ok, now you need a last name." Everest said.

"How about Harper?" Chase said.

"Andrew Harper.…I love it." Almuzar said.

At the moment, the pups and Ryder went pale and collapsed to the floor.

"Ryder! Pups!" Tracker exclaimed.

"Oh my, what happened?!" Mayor Goodway asked frantically.

"The strength spell must be wearing off." Charles said.

"And it looks like their injuries have gotten worse." Arthur added.

"Not to mention I don't think they've slept, eaten, or drunk anything in past day." Richard said.

"Yeah, you all desperately need sleep." Carlos said.

"But who's gonna take care of the rest of cleaning?" Rubble asked before whimpering in pain.

"We'll do it." Andrew replied, "Besides, it's the least I could do since I'm good now."

"Well, let's get to work!" Alex, Julia, and Julius exclaimed.

Over the next hour, everyone helped clean up the Lookout. The Princess contacted the Earl and told him the situation and she'd be back in Barkingburg in a few hours. Katie helped rebandaged the pups' wounds. Once the Lookout was clean, everyone left so the PAW Patrol could get some sleep.

"Wow, this mission was crazier than the last one." Marshall said.

"Yeah, we got kidnapped and used for a spell." Rubble replied.

"Got captured by Harold again." Skye added.

"And we turned Almuzar good." Chase added.

"Yeah it's been crazy." Ryder said, noticing the pups were fast asleep. And a few minutes later, the leader of the pack was out like a light.

* * *

About two weeks later, Adventure Bay was back to normal, and the PAW Patrol was almost completely healed from their injuries. The team decided to visit Barkingburg to see how Andrew and the Earl and Princess were doing.

"Can't wait to see how Andrew's doing." Zuma said excitedly.

"Me too. And to think a couple of weeks ago, he was our enemy." Rocky added.

"Yeah, I still can't get over that." Chase said.

"Life is funny that way." Marshall added.

"It sure is pups." Ryder replied.

Robo Dog barked, telling them that they had arrived in Barkingburg. The Air Patroller landed in front the castle, and the group headed out. They were greeted by the Earl, the Princess, Henry and Elizabeth, Andrew, and a man the team has never seen.

"Hello PAW Patrol." the Earl said.

"Hello pups." Andrew said.

"Hi Your Highnesses, Hi Andrew." the pups said.

The pups were amazed at how much Andrew had changed. He had shaved his black beard and he was now wearing white sorcerer's garments. His sky blue eyes were full of light instead darkness. He was still holding the scepter.

"Hi pups." the Princess said, "You're looking a lot better."

"We're feeling better too." Skye said.

"Yeah, just a couple more weeks and we'll be healed." Zuma added.

"PAW Patrol, we would like for you to meet the royal sorcerer Harry Soarin." Andrew said.

"Hi." the pups eagerly said.

"Hello Ryder, pups." Harry said.

Harry Soarin looked like he was in his late 40s. He had blonde hair with a few gray hairs scattered around, sea green eyes, and a warm smile. He wore brown and white garments and a black cloak.

"Everything is set." the Princess said, "Let's go."

The group followed the royals to the castle gardens where they had set up a tea party. Andrew talked about the new spells he'd been working on, and the pups told them about the unusual rescue involving the Turbot cousins and for some reason, a bunch of squid jerky. And the Canine Knights told stories of some of their weirder rescues.

"…And then the ghost turned out to just be Blaze sleepwalking." Granite said as everyone burst into laughter.

"Your adventures sound a lot like the ones we have." Rubble said.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Skyler said.

After several hours, the pups and their leader decided to head back to Adventure Bay.

"Thanks for the tea party Princess." Ryder said.

"Anytime." the future queen replied.

"And it was nice to meet you Harry dude." Zuma added.

"The pleasure was mine pups." the sorcerer replied.

"We should do this more often." Rubble suggested.

"Good idea." Andrew said.

After saying goodbye, the PAW Patrol headed back to Adventure Bay. Throughout the rest of the day, several emergencies popped up, but nothing too serious. That night, the team decided to have a sleep out under the stars.

"What a beautiful night." Skye said in awe.

"It sure is." Chase agreed.

"Still can't believe that Almuzar was once our enemy, and now our friend." Rocky said.

"Well, we've had rescues stranger than that." Marshall said earning laughs from his pack mates.

"What do you think Sweetie and the Humdingers are gonna do next?" Rubble asked.

"I don't know." Ryder replied, "But what I do know is that we'll be ready."

"You bet dude!!" Zuma exclaimed.

"Well night pups." Ryder said.

"Night Ryder." the pups replied.

And with that, the team fell asleep with the stars twinkling over them.

The End.

**Author's note: Well, I got this done faster than I expected. Since I'm out of school, I'll be able to write more. I will do a sequel to this story and make this a trilogy. Hope you had fun reading this story. Peace out!!!**


End file.
